Love's Feeling of Confusion
by Yuri-esque
Summary: This takes place after the OVA. After everything that happened on the island, Rei begins to have conflicting feelings towards Saeko. Little does she know, Saeko is ready to confront her about the very same thing. ...Sorry, summary sucks. Rei/Saeko pairing, one-shot, yuri Contains LEMONS! R


**Yay! This is my first H.O.T.D. fanfic! This is also my first time writing a lemon too. And of course it's yuri! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or it's characters. ...Damn.**

* * *

Love's Feeling of Confusion

**Rei's P.O.V.**

There's something wrong with me. I really think there is. These thoughts that I've been having, they're not like me. It's giving me a lot of conflicted feelings, and I just don't know what to do.

It started after we got off that island with the herbs that caused hallucinations. Everyone was back to normal, and was more or less regretting whatever they had done in their intoxicated state. Except me. I kept this fact to myself, of course, but I really didn't regret what had happened between Saeko and I. I really should, considering that we made out and maybe (probably) even had sex, while we both thought we were doing it with Takashi. But… ever since then, whenever my mind wanders over to that incident, I don't imagine it as Takashi and I doing it, but instead as it really was: Saeko and I. And for some reason, it really turns me on.

I know it's wrong to feel that way. I mean, she and I are rivals! … Kind of. We're always trying to capture Takashi's attention, and we grow jealous whenever the other gets close to him. But lately I haven't even really felt drawn to him like I used to. Something he hadn't failed to notice, unfortunately.

Night had arrived, and we all agreed that it was too dangerous to remain outside where we could be found by 'Them', so we opted to break into someone's house and take shelter there until morning. I was a little uneasy at first though. I knew that we needed to do this in order to survive, but breaking into someone's house was just… It made me realize just how much uncivilized lawlessness had befallen this country, and probably all around the world.

Anyway, as I had been saying before, Takashi had noticed my change in behavior towards him and confronted me about it.

"Rei."

I looked away from peering out the window through a crack in the blinds, and saw Takashi standing in the doorway of the bedroom I had chosen to sleep in. "Takashi?" I said a little uneasily, taking in his serious face. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well, er, not in the sense you're talking about." He said, slightly struggling to find the right choice of words. "It doesn't have to do with 'Them'. It has to do with you."

I blinked at him momentarily, and then my eyebrows furrowed. "Me?"

"Yeah." He crossed the room in a few strides and stopped in front of me. He simply just stared at me for a minute until finally he said, "You've been… acting strangely lately. And it's not… I've been watching, and it's only me that you've been behaving differently to."

I inwardly bit my lip, nervous that he had noticed. I couldn't let him find out about the conflicting feelings I've been having about Saeko. To hide the thoughts flying through my head, I scoffed. "What are you talking about, Takashi? I haven't been acting weird towards you. It's just your imagination. Maybe you still have some of that herbs fumes in your system." I instantly regretted saying that, as the statement made the image of Saeko and I making out appear in my head. Her hot, naked body pressed up against mine as our lips were locked in a passionate kiss… The thought made me openly flush.

Fortunately, Takashi didn't notice the increased redness of my skin since he peered off to the side after my words. "I'm not so sure about that… You haven't been hanging all over me like you normally do."

I snorted. "Well, isn't _someone_ conceited."

He quickly looked at me and shook his hands out in front of him, his palms facing me. "W-wait! That's not what I meant!"

"Well, it certainly sounded like it you meant it that way."

"No, I – You know what I meant!"

"I obviously didn't." I replied with as much boredom as I could muster. "If you're here to wonder why I'm not drooling all over you like I used to, let's just say I came to my senses."

He hesitated. "What do you mean?"

I froze. Whoops. I said too much. "N-nothing." I said, angered at my stupidity. "You need to get out now. I'm going to take a bath."

"Huh? But –"

I cut him off by pushing him back across the room and through the doorway. Before shutting the door in his face, I warned menacingly, "You better not be standing here when I come out to go to the bathroom!" He opened his mouth to respond, but by then it was too late. I had already shut the door.

I sighed and pressed my back against it. That was too close. Way to stressful. I paused and glanced around the room in thought. Though I had only told Takashi that I was going to take a bath just to get him out of the room, it did sound like a good idea at the moment. So after I made sure Takashi wasn't still standing outside my room, I headed to the bathroom. It wasn't as large as Shizuka-sensei's friend's apartment, but it was big enough for at least two, maybe even three people.

I found a towel closet right near the entrance and grabbed two of them, intending for one to be for my body and the other for my hair. I made my way over to the tub, which, again, could fit two people, and turned the faucets. As the bath filled with water, I tossed the towels over by the edge of it so it would be easier to get when I got out later, and then I proceeded to slip out of my clothes and toss them to the side. By time I got all my garments off, the bath was filled so I shut the faucet off and climbed in. The water, much warmer than the cool air, made me shiver in satisfaction. Even though we were in an apocalypse at the moment, I loved the moments in which we were able to just relax and take it easy. It made the apocalypse so much easier to bear.

I sank deeper into the water until its surface was gently splashing against my chin. Taking a bath by myself for a change was nice. Normally all the girls bathed together, mostly for safety reasons, but in a bathroom like this, it was impossible for us to all fit in here. Not to mention, with all the perverted things that happen during our 'girl-time', it would most definitely scar Alice, and we _really _don't want that.

My mind drifted to the time we all took a bath together at Shizuka-sensei's friend's apartment. That was before Alice joined us. And before the island incident. If I was conflicted with my feelings for Saeko back then as I am now, there would have been no way I would have been able to grope her breasts like that. I blushed at remembrance. Back then I grabbed her chest because I was upset that her breasts were so big, and a bit jealous too. But now, I can't help but think of how soft and squishy they had been in my hands. And how her nipples were a nice shade of pink…

I slide my hand up to my breast and squeezed it softly. I imagined that it was Saeko's breasts that I was caressing and that she was doing the same to me. I got hot immediately. I bit back a moan as I continued to feel myself up. I had to keep my volume down in case someone overheard.

I felt a tingling sensation grow in between my legs, and I squeezed my breast harder, emitting a low groan. My free hand snaked over my stomach, and then lowered to rub the flesh right above my clit. My breath hitched and I found myself getting hotter.

Just as I was about to lower my hand further to slip my fingers into the folds of my slit, I was startled into reality when I heard the bathroom door open. I gasped and bolted upright, immediately moving my arms to my sides.

"Oh. I apologize. I didn't realize you were in here."

At the familiarity of the voice, I felt my lower region burn with more lust. Oh no. Oh _hell _no. This is just _too _coincidental for comfort. I slowly turned my head, almost mechanically, to see Saeko standing in the doorway.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face, noting the crimson blush on my face and my wide eyes.

"N-no." I choked out, suddenly feeling like crying. _'Oh my god! Please tell me she didn't just see me!' _"N-not at all! What do you need?"

Her smirk turned into a small smile. "Well, I was planning on taking a bath… Would it be too much trouble if I bathed with you?"

Oh god. Does she have any idea what her smiles do to me? When she smiles, her head tilts down and her sapphire eyes peer up from under her dense eyelashes. Sooo sexy… Wait, did she say she wanted to bathe with me?

"W-what?" I asked stupidly, not sure if I had heard right.

She didn't seem angered that I had not entirely been paying attention, and had no problem repeating herself. "Would it be too much trouble if I bathed with you?"

"Um, n-not at all."

She wasted no time and began stripping. I flushed, turning my head and closing my eyes to avoid seeing what I really wanted to. My ears seemed extra sensitive to the sound of her clothes hitting the floor, and, although I could stop myself from ogling her as she undressed, I couldn't stop my mind from imagining how it would look on the inside of my eyelids. Well, if I had any doubts before on whether I liked her, those doubts were certainly gone now.

I heard her last piece of garment hit the floor, and then the sound of her slipping into the tub. My eyes opened and I turned to see her sitting across from me. The water's surface reached her breasts, leaving the top above. She leaned back and rested her elbow on the rim of the tub to support her head, giving me another one of her seductive looking smiles. I _really_ couldn't tell if she did that on purpose or not. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail, leaving her entire neck uncovered. It had me licking my lips.

"So…" Saeko's smile faded, and I suddenly had a bad feeling. _'So she did see what I was doing when she came in?' _Though what she said next surprised me. "Have you gotten into a fight with Komuro-kun?" She seemed to take my confused blinking as a response of some sort because she said, "I apologize. I know it's none of my business, but I was just curious. You've been acting oddly towards him lately, and he's been upset. So I just assumed…"

"Ah." Was all I found myself saying. _'So she noticed too? Well, that might not be too surprising. Maybe she thinks I've given up on him, so now she can claim him.'_ The thought only depressed me. "Um, not at all!" I said, "Takashi and I didn't get into a fight. I'm just… taking time to think right now."

She cocked her head. "About what?"

I had an urge to say "You" but I knew that wouldn't end well. Instead I just shrugged. "Stuff." I answered simply.

"Ah." She said in acknowledgement. I looked away and pretended to be interested in the tiles on the bathroom floor, but I could feel her curious gaze on me.

We didn't talk for a few minutes. The only sound heard was the gentle splashing of the water .

Finally, she broke the silence. "Were you just thinking about 'stuff' right before I came into the bathroom?"

I froze and flushed. She… She _had_ seen! I wanted to sink into the water's depths and never be seen again. But she wasn't looking at me with any hint of disgust, but rather, curiosity.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." She murmured kindly, smiling at my horror-struck face. "It's quite common for people to relieve their own sexual tension."

I could've fainted from embarrassment. But what she said struck my own inquisitiveness. "Does that mean you do it too?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Her eyes widened slightly and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she seemingly realized that she had set herself up for that one. She raised a hand out of the water to cough uncomfortably, her eyes quickly glancing off to the side to avoid eye contact. "Yes, I have…" She answered hesitantly.

The way she was acting was so cute… I had to restrain myself from crawling across the tub and kissing her.

A few more minutes of awkward silence ensued. The blush on her face was slowly disappearing, but before it was completely gone, she spoke. "Rei? Do you remember the incident that happened on the island?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression, not quite sure as to why she would bring up something a bit random. "Yes…" _'Of course. How could I forget?'_

Saeko turned her head to face me full on. "Do you regret what we did?"

Huh? _Huh?! _What's she insinuating? Did she realize I have feelings for her?

Before I could answer, she spoke again. "Because I don't."

I looked at her in shock. Her eyes gazed unwavering into mine, seeming to measure my reaction.

Wait! What the heck does _that_ mean?! If she doesn't regret what happened, does that mean she likes me too? Or… Arrrgh! I'm so confused!

She was apparently growing more worried at my unresponsiveness, and she leaned forward. "Rei?" She reached out a hand and placed it on my knee.

I suddenly leapt up, startling her. Not even sure of what I was doing, I jumped out of the tub, splashing water all over the floor, snatched up my clothing and the towels and bolted from the room without even bothering to wrap the towel around my nude body. I raced to my bedroom, passing Saya and Kohta along the way. Saya stared at me like I was insane as I ran past them, while Kohta collapsed due to a massive nosebleed. I didn't care though. My mind was blank of everything except for what Saeko had said.

When I reached the bedroom, I slammed the door behind me and stood still, panting from the exercise I had just done. Then realization dawned on me. I reacted like such an idiot.

"Arrrrrggghh!" I shouted angrily, throwing the things in my arms onto the floor forcefully and then collapsing on the bed. "Why would you do that, Rei?!" I scolded myself, banging the palms of my hands on my forehead. "You're such an idiot! There was no reason to react like that! Now she's going to think you're a lunatic!" I stayed still, with my hands on my face, for a few seconds until I calmed down. "What was she trying to say?" I wondered aloud. "What did she mean by saying that she didn't mind it?"

"Rei?"

I bolted into a sitting position just as the door swung open. My breath caught in my throat. It was Saeko. Judging from her appearance, with only a towel wrapped around her wet body, she had quickly gotten out of the bath soon after I had ran from the room and chased after me.

"S-Saeko…" I was at a loss for words as she closed the door behind her and turned to look at me. I didn't even care that I was completely naked.

"Rei… I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't realize you were still upset over what happened… Please forget I said anything."

"W-what?" I stammered, slowly discerning that she had misunderstood the reason for my running away. "Wait, no, you've got it wrong…" She peered down at me with a puzzled expression, so I stood and hurried to continue. "I didn't mean to run. I don't know why I did that." I told her honestly. "I was confused by what you said." I paused, and then hesitantly asked, "… What _did_ you mean by that? You don't regret what happened on the island…?"

Saeko stared at me in silence for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose. When she exhaled, she opened them and gazed into mine. "I meant that I'm glad it happened. It helped me realize my feelings for you."

What? No way. "You like me?" I voiced out, slightly dazed.

She let out a light chuckle. "I don't think 'like' is the right word. That sounds too childish." She said, but then her face became worried. "Does it bother you? I understand if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted you to know. I don't expect anything from you."

I shook my head hurriedly. "No! It doesn't bother me at all! Because… actually…" She stared at me with wide eyes, patiently waiting for me to say what I was struggling to say. Like her, I took a deep breath, but unlike the calm way she spoke, I blurted out, "I really like you! I mean, I'm in love with you! I-I mean…" I looked down in embarrassment, trying to make sense of what I was saying.

I was startled when Saeko was suddenly in front of me, wrapping her arms around my back.

"S-Saeko…?" I stuttered, unsure of what she was doing and unable to see her face which was now in the crook of my neck.

"I… Thank you." She said, her warm breath tickling my skin and making me shiver in delight. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Actually, I think I do." I said with a smile.

She pulled back to look into my eyes. They were so deep, so alluring… Her seductive looking smile appeared on her face, and she began to lean forward. I knew what was going on, and I hurried to meet her halfway. My mouth found hers, and I was ecstatic. This was what I had wanted the entire time, and I could tell that she had wanted it too.

With our lips still melded together, Saeko began pushing me forward until my legs bumped the bedpost and I fell back onto the mattress. She quickly climbed on top of me and we joined in a kiss again. I felt her warm tongue glide across my bottom lip, asking for entry, and I granted her request. Her tongue invaded my mouth, exploring every crevice it could reach, and I was quick to do the same with my own. Our tongues danced together, and I was growing increasingly hotter. We were both still wet from the bath water, and that was now mixed with our sweat.

As our lips were still locked, Saeko's hand slid onto my stomach, and I basked in the feeling of her touch. It just felt so _right_. Her hand then started to rise, and it stopped right below my breast, her fingertips barely brushing against the soft flesh. She separated her mouth from mine in order to look at me with yearning eyes.

"Rei…"

I nodded, wanting her to continue. She smiled in gratitude, and then her hand rose to rest on top of my bosom. My breathing quickened in anticipation and I closed my eyes. She gently squeezed my chest, and I let out a low moan. She straddled my waist, still leaning over me, and placed her free hand on my other breast and began to knead them. The pleasure I felt was beyond anything I ever did to myself, and I couldn't hold back the louder moan that escaped my lips.

Saeko leaned further down, continuing to rub my breasts, and spoke into my ear. "Were you doing something like this to yourself in the bathroom?" She whispered teasingly, stopping one of her hands to pinch my nipple.

I gasped and muffled another moan. God, how was she so good at this?

She smiled when I gave no answer, and one of her hands began sliding south. "Or maybe… you were playing with yourself down here…" My breath caught when her hand drifted over my clit. She left it there for only a second before slipping to my inner thigh and lightly touching it with her fingertips. It made me tremble, but I was slightly miffed that she was teasing me like this.

"S-Saeko…" I attempted to sound angry, but all I succeeded in doing was sounding needy and breathless.

"Hm? What?" She asked, knowing full well what I wanted. She enjoyed manipulating me, and I couldn't deny that I thought it was kind of hot.

I pouted at her, but that only made her smirk and she stopped moving her hands. "If you don't tell me what you want, how will I know?" She asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"W-why are you so mean?" I muttered, peering off to the side so I wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm not being mean. All you need to do is tell me what you want." She said, licking my collarbone and then lightly sucking on it.

"B-but –" I groaned at the feeling of her hot mouth on my skin. This was so unfair.

Saeko sat up then, and after pulling her hair free from the ponytail, she slowly unwrapped herself from the towel that was covering her body. After tossing the cloth onto the floor, she looked down at me with an amused smile, enjoying the fact that I was staring at her gorgeous, nude figure with wide eyes.

"Like what you see?" She asked in her teasing voice.

"You have no idea." I murmured as my gaze came to a stop at her breasts. Although only moments ago I had wanted her to touch me in my most sacred spot, I got the sudden desire to run my hands all over her. I decided to act upon those feelings, and I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so she was lying on the bed and I was on top. She let out a gasp as her back hit the blankets, and her eyes gazed up at mine.

"It's my turn." I told her with a smile on my face. My hand slid up her smooth stomach as I admired her muscles. She probably got them from years of practicing kendo. They made her look strong and lean, which she was, and also really sexy. I traced a muscle on her arm with my finger, making her shiver. Now I knew why she enjoyed teasing me so much. I loved the reactions I was getting from her, and it was probably the same for her, except concerning me.

Her breath caught when my hand came to rest on her breast. I could feel her trembling beneath me, and I thought it was kind of unbelievable that she could be so cute. I gave her breast light squeezes, loving the soft mewl that escaped her mouth. God, if she didn't stop that, I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer. I lowered my head and flicked my tongue across her milky orb, receiving a gasp of delight. I ran my tongue around her erect nipple, and then took it into my mouth. She moaned as I delicately sucked and licked it, the sounds making me wetter. My hand reached over to give the other breast some attention too, rubbing, fondling and pinching her pert nipple. She shook under me, and her moans grew louder. Neither of us cared if someone walked in on us right now. We were lost in our own little world.

After switching breasts and giving the other one the same treatment, Saeko took my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, and mine were probably too. Our tongues swirled around each other, and when we separated, I allowed my fingers to lightly trace the inside of her thigh. I noticed that she was already dripping wet, the same condition as me. I climbed off of her and positioned my head in front of her entrance. I could feel the heat emanating from it, and I even saw it twitch from anticipation.

"Rei…" She whispered, biting on the knuckle of one of her fingers. I had half a mind to tease her as she was doing to me before, but the look she was giving me, the begging look in her eyes, made me decide otherwise.

My eyes lowered and I went back to concentrating on what I was doing. I ran the tip of my tongue along her opening, loving the fact that my actions were causing Saeko to moan for more. I dug my tongue a little deeper into her folds, making her spasm beneath me. I couldn't believe that I was the one making her behave this way. That my touch was making her so wild and extremely wet. I licked her clit and clamped my mouth onto it, her moans growing loud again as I grazed my teeth against it. I glanced up at her without removing my mouth from her womanhood, taking pleasure at the sight of her. Her eyes were shut tightly and her face was more flushed than it had been before. Her hands were tightly gripping the sheets of the bed, and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

I raised one of my hands to her clit, using my thumb to rub it in circular motions as I continued to eat her out. Her back arched and her head went back, the moans falling from her mouth unceasingly. I separated my lips from her pussy to gently prod my fingers against her opening. She looked down at me with those begging eyes again, and I complied to her wish. I pushed two of my fingers further into her, until her vagina had swallowed them all the way up to the knuckles. She threw her head back again, a long guttural groan escaping her lips. I began to slide my fingers in and out of her repeatedly, loving that she was jerking around from the pleasure. As I continued to pound my fingers into her, I rose and claimed her lips. The kiss was a bit messy due to our movements, but it sufficed. As it continued, I felt one of Saeko's hands slide on top of my pussy, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. I felt her smile against my lips, and then I gasped when a few of her fingers entered into my opening. I screwed my eyes shut, the pleasure being overwhelming. It feels so much better when you're not doing it yourself. Her tongue lashed about in my mouth as her hand picked up the same rhythm as mine. My hips began to buck on their own in order to meet her movements. The bliss was overpowering, and Saeko and I were moaning into each other's mouth.

"S-Saeko!" I choked out, "I-I'm going to cum–"

She answered by curling her fingers, causing me to cry out. My body shuddered violently as my orgasm took over, and I felt an increase in wetness on my hand that had been pounding Saeko's womanhood. Apparently she had reached her climax too. We both trembled fiercely until our orgasms subsided, and then I collapsed on top of her, sudden tiredness overwhelming me. My head came to rest on top of her breasts, and I raised my hands to half embrace her. One of her hands came to a stop on my lower back. We simply laid there, listening to each other's breathing. I could feel her chest rising and falling beneath me, and I was able to hear the subtle sound of her heartbeat.

She suddenly shifted under me, and I raised my head to see her licking her fingers of the juices covering it. A faint blush reached my cheeks, and she looked away from what she was doing to meet my gaze. A smile touched her lips, and she spoke. "It's sweet."

The blush on my face grew, finding it a bit embarrassing that she was tasting my fluid. I realized that my own fingers still had her juices all over it, so I raised my hand to my mouth and proceeded to lick all the cum off. "Yours is good too." I said, giving her the sexiest smile I could muster. Apparently it worked because her face became slightly flushed. "I could become addicted to this."

"Feel free to." She replied with a rather amused expression on her face. "I've already become addicted to yours, and I expect to be able to have it every night."

"Is that right?" I murmured playfully, rising to plant a kiss on her mouth. The kiss quickly became heated, and our tongues swirled around each other. But before we ended up starting round two, I separated from her. "Won't it be funny when Takashi finds out that neither of us want him anymore?" I asked with a giggle, the sudden thought entering my mind.

Saeko joined in with her own chuckle. "I think he'll be more shocked when he learns that we chose each other over him." She said, raising a hand to brush a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe we should humor him for a little bit longer." I suggested, the thought making me laugh. "You know, just pretending to be totally into him, and then telling him we're together."

"That's just mean." She said, although the smile on her face grew.

"I'm not _mean_." I said, leaning down to give her ear a nibble. "_You're_ the one that's mean. You tease too much."

"What can I say?" She replied, her voice becoming a bit breathless as I began to trail kisses down the side of her neck. "I love your expressions when I tease you. They're so cute."

I lifted my head to hover above hers, gazing into her ocean blue eyes. "You act rather cute too." I stated, and then we locked lips again.

I don't know if it was bad luck or otherwise, but just then Takashi decided to burst through my door, making us separate quickly. "Rei, are you all right?" He asked, peering around hastily, "Saya and Kohta told me that you…" He fell silent, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Saeko and I entwined on the bed, staring up at him with crimson blushes on our faces. I saw the heat rise to his face, and some of it went down to his lower body because I saw a bulge appear in between the legs of his jeans. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over our nude figures, and then he quickly clamped a hand over his nose in order to stop it from bleeding. Before either of us could say anything to defend ourselves, Takashi yelled, "I'm sorry!" and dashed out of the room.

Saeko and I continued to stare at the door in surprise for a few moments, and then we looked at each other and couldn't stop the fits of laughter that came over us.

"I guess that takes care of telling him." I said in between giggles. "But it's too bad, because now we can't have fun with him."

"Well, we could always ask him if he would like to have a threesome with us, just to see how he reacts." Saeko suggested in an amused tone.

"What?" I laughed, "No way!"

Saeko attempted to sit up, so I rolled off of her. I blinked in surprise when she got off of the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Saeko?" I said questioningly, wondering what it was that she was doing. She didn't turn around to face me until she had shut the bedroom door. I heard it click as she locked it.

"So…" She tilted her head in a sexy manner and gave me her seductive smile. "Are you ready for round two without any interruptions?"

**End.**

* * *

**This actually became longer than I intended... but oh well! ;D**

**So how was my first try on writing smut? Please drop a review and tell me how I did! :D**


End file.
